Revenge
by Skovko
Summary: When Baron Corbin gets his chance at NXT, he leaves his girlfriend Violet behind. Six months later he's back in his old town where he meets her again. Realizing he made a mistake, he gets back together with her. Even though she's missed him badly, she's still hurting from his betrayal and she wants revenge.
1. He's back

"Hello Lara," Baron spoke as he ran into her.

He had thought for a few seconds to turn around and walk away but decided against it. She might be his former mother-in-law and he might have broken the heart of her only daughter, but he still liked her and he was still man enough to be around her.

"Baron? What are you doing back here?" She asked.  
"Minor injury. They gave me two months off so I decided to spend them back home," he answered.  
"Well, injury aside, it's very good to see you," she said.

There was nothing but truth and careness in her eyes. How could she look at him like that after what he had done? He took a deep breath.

"How is she?" He asked.  
"She's good," she answered.  
"How's school and all? She's bound to be done soon, right?" He asked.  
"You haven't talked to her at all, have you?" She said and sighed. "It's not my place to tell you all these things. You should talk to her yourself."  
"I will. Tell her I'm back, okay?" He said.  
"I'll do that. Where are you heading?" She asked.  
"Just down to the supermarket," he answered. "It was very good to see you, Lara."

And off he went.

"Oh boy," she muttered as she took out her phone to make a call.

"It's your mom. She says it's urgent," her boss spoke and handed her the phone.  
"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked.  
"He's back, Violet. Baron's back and he's heading towards you right now. He should be there any second," Lara said.  
Violet looked out the windows.  
"I see him. He's crossing the parking lot. Thanks for the heads up," she said and hung up the phone.

She had about 30 seconds to decide whether or not to stay or run in the back to hide. She decided to stay. It would be awkward but he deserved to feel awkward and hopefully bad too once he saw her.

His eyes widened as he entered and saw her.

"Violet?" He asked as he walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm working," she answered.  
"But what about your school?" He asked.  
"I dropped out," she answered.  
"You what? Why would you do that? You only had a year left," he said.  
"I never wanted to be a nurse to begin with. I told you I was thinking about dropping out before you left but you wouldn't listen," she said.  
"So you chose to work here instead?" He asked.  
"Are you judging my life decisions? Because you gave up that right when you left me," she answered, giving him a cold stare.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't come here to fight. I would like to talk to you though. I'm staying in my old apartment. Can you come by tonight after work?" He asked.  
"You got a jackie boy waiting for me?" She asked.  
"I do in two seconds when you sell me one," he answered with a smile.

She grabbed a bottle of Jack D from the shelter behind her and put it on the counter.

"I'll be there around 9," she said.

She stood outside his apartment door, taking a deep breath. She didn't know if she should knock or not. Back in the days she would just walk in like she lived there, and she more or less did since she spent most of her time there. She swallowed and finally chose to just walk in like she owned the place.

"I'm here," she called out as she took off her shoes.  
"I'm in the livingroom," he called back.

He handed her a glass of Jack D as soon as she entered the livingroom. They dumped down on the couch, for a moment just looking at each other in silence. He cleared his throat.

"You look good," he said.

She didn't answer. She just looked at him while drinking her whiskey.

"I've missed you," he said.

She cracked a small, taunting laugh.

"You've got a funny way of showing that. I haven't heard a word from you for six months," she said.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't know how mad you would be. I was scared to reach out to you," he said.  
"Mad? Oh no, I wasn't mad. You left me to go chase your dream of becoming a professional wrestler. A dream that I always supported you in. Once you got the chance, you didn't even care about me anymore. Mad? I'm fucking pissed off!" She raised her voice.  
"That's not true. I cared about you. I still do," he said.  
"What a funny way to show it. I was ready to go with you to Florida and start a life with you there but you didn't want me to come along. I thought your dream was our dream but clearly I was wrong," she said.  
"I wanted you to finish school and get a chance of a good life," he said.  
"Because working in a supermarket isn't a good life?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.  
"I didn't say that," he said.  
"You didn't have to," she said and emptied her glass.

He reached over to grab her hand but she yanked it away.

"Oh no, you don't. You don't get to be all sweet after what you did," she said.

She poured another whiskey and quickly downed it.

"I told you before you left that I was thinking about dropping out of school. I told you I didn't wanna be a nurse. I told you I only started there to please my father. I told you all these things and still you didn't even ask me if I wanted to go with you. You were all up in your own ass for the opportunity and you left me," she said.  
"I thought I did the right thing," he said.  
"You didn't!" She shouted.  
"I know that now!" He shouted back.

He reached for her hand again. This time she allowed him to take it.

"I know I made a mistake and I'm paying for it now that I don't have you in my life anymore," he said.  
"So you just thought you'd come back to town and that I'd still be waiting for you?" She asked.  
"Well, are you with anyone right now?" He asked.  
"Not right now but there's been a couple of guys since you," she said.

She saw the hurt in his eyes and she twisted a little smile.

"Aaaw, you actually thought I would stick around and wait for you?" She asked mockingly.  
"I didn't think so but I hoped so. I knew someone would try to get with you once you were single again. I mean, look at you. You're fucking gorgeous. Every guy on this planet would wanna be with you," he said.

She laughed. Still such a smooth talker. He knew just how to butter her up. He always had. She let go off his hand to fill both of their glasses again.

"I don't wanna fight with you," she said and sighed.  
"Me neither," he said.  
"So can we just sit here and try to be nice while we empty the entire bottle?" She asked.

He moved in closer, put his arm around her shoulders and dragged her towards him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. This warm, familiar feeling came over her. His strong arm around her, like he was trying to protect her from every bad thing out there.

"We can sit here all night if that's what you want," he said before putting the glass to his lips.

He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him and met his eyes. Those dark brown eyes that both could look scary and inviting at the same time. She could still swim away in those eyes, let him swallow her whole and make her forget about the entire world. She bit her lip. In that moment she hated herself for still wanting him so bad.

He must have caught on to her way of thinking. Without any word or warning he leaned down to kiss her. A soft kiss to test how she would react. When she allowed it, he pressed his lips harder into hers, forcing them open and let his tongue wander in. She gave up fighting her thoughts and ran her free hand through his hair.

He broke the kiss and looked at her again. He took the glass from her hand and put both of their glasses on the table. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up, yanking her up from the couch in the process. He kissed her again and guided her backwards into the bedroom.

The familiar feeling of the bed as soon as her back landed on it. How she'd missed it. His hands sliding on her stomach, pulling the top over her head. How she'd missed him. She closed her eyes as he kissed her stomach. His hands went behind her back and opened the bra. He removed it and moved his head up to let his tongue run over one of her nipples. A small moan escaped her mouth. She could feel him smile as he kissed her down her stomach again. His hands went for her jeans, unbuttoning them, pulling them off. He kissed her inner thigh, then sank his teeth into it, remembering how she loved the feeling of him biting her right there. She moaned again. He let one hand run over the fabric of her thong, feeling how wet she was through it, before he grabbed it and pulled it down, leaving her completely naked on the bed in front of him. How he'd missed her too.

She tilted her head back as soon as his tongue ran over her clit. She couldn't hold her sounds back and shortly after she was moaning out loud. He had missed hearing those sweet noises she could make. He moved his hand up to put two fingers inside her, only to hear her moan even louder as he started moving them in and out of her while still using his tongue. He worked faster on her, knowing she was getting close. She arched her back and screamed out her orgasm to his delight. His eyes trailed towards her hands, seeing how she had grabbed the sheets and held on tight to them. He smiled. He knew he had done it just right when she was lying like that.

He placed a gentle kiss on her clit before pulling his fingers out of her and getting out of bed. He was fast to undress. She smiled as he was back between her legs, slowly lowering his body onto hers, kissing her passionately. She reached her hand between them and guided his dick to her entrance. He pushed inside just to hear her start up on those sweet sounds again. He pushed himself up on his elbows so he could watch her as he started to thrust in and out of her. He's always loved watching her as she laid there with closed eyes and just enjoyed whatever he did to her. She ran her nails down his back and he thrusted in faster. Her nails came down again, harder this time, more demanding. He knew how this would end, how his back would look in the morning, and he couldn't wait to see it again. He pushed in harder. Her noises grew louder as her nails kept clawing at his back. He had her where he wanted her. He kept thrusting in and out of her, sending her over the edge again, before following right behind her.

He rolled down next to her, trying to catch his breath. He turned his head and looked at her. She smiled at him before rolling over on her side with her back against him. He rolled over too, put his arm around her waist and dragged her close. He laid like that for a while, just looking out in the darkness. He wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or not. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"I was an idiot for leaving you," he whispered.


	2. She's gone

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He moved his eyes from the mirror and towards her. She was leaning against the doorframe.

"Just admiring your artwork on my back," he answered with a smile.

She pushed herself off the doorframe and walked over to him.

"Let me see," she said.

He turned around. She traced the scratches with her fingers.

"Do they hurt?" She asked.  
"It's a good pain," he answered.

He turned around again and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's a pain I've missed," he said before leaning down to kiss her.

He walked backwards, dragging her with him into the shower stall. She broke the kiss and gently pushed him up against the wall.

"I have to go home," she said.  
"No you don't," he said as his arms squeezed tighter around her, refusing to let her go.  
"I didn't bring any clean clothes. I wasn't planning on spending the night here," she said.  
"So shower here first and then go home," he begged as he leaned down to kiss her neck.  
"God damn you, Baron," she said as she felt her legs become weak.

He spun them around, trapping her between him and the wall. He kept attacking her neck as his hand went between her legs. She parted them, invited him in, and it didn't take long before she moaned in his ear. He kept touching her, playing with her, faster and faster, until she reached her breaking point and cried out her orgasm.

She had barely come down from her high before he spun her around so she faced the wall. He grabbed her hips and yanked her ass backwards. She bent towards the wall and put her hands on it. She curled her fingers, her nails scratching at the wall, as he entered her. He kept dragging her backwards towards him as he pushed hard into her over and over. The way this man could make her feel was unbelievable. She moaned, cried and screamed as he kept on thrusting into her, harder and harder, making her feel like no other man had ever been able to. Three loud smacks on her ass, making her feel pain mixing with pleasure, and she came a second time. He growled loud as he came too.

He pulled out of her and turned on the water. She turned around and leaned her back against the wall. He looked at her with desire before kissing her again.

He was watching her getting dressed. He bit his lip as he stopped himself from going over to her and get her out of the clothes again. He just wanted her to stay in his bed, naked, forever.

"So how long are you home for?" She asked, snatching him out of his dirty thoughts.  
"Two months," he answered.  
"And then what?" She asked.  
"Then back to Florida," he answered.

She nodded, not saying a word more, but he could see she was thinking. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I need to go," she said as she tried to push herself out of his arms.  
"Will you come back later today?" He asked.  
"Do you want me to?" She asked.  
"Very much," he answered.  
"Okay, then I'll come back. Now, will you please let go so I can get out of here?" She asked and chuckled as she tried to make him let go.

He squeezed her tighter and kissed her before finally letting her go.

"Oh, bring some extra clothes and your toothbrush when you come back," he said casually as she opened the front door.

She stopped for a brief second but didn't turn around or say anything, and then she walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

"Was it a good talk, honey?" Lara asked as her daughter finally came home.  
"Not now, mom. I really don't need your judgment right now," Violet said.  
"I'm not judging you, honey. I know how much you've missed him. I just don't wanna see you get hurt again," Lara said.  
"I won't, mom. I'm a different woman than I was six months ago," Violet said before heading to her room.

The weeks went by fast. Too fast for Baron's liking. They were together all the time. It had been so easy to go back to their old routine. She was more or less living with him in his apartment again. None of them spoke about what happened or what would happen soon. It was a tender subject but he knew they had to touch it very soon.

They were into week 6 when he finally decided to call his good friend Corey Graves for some advice.

"I just don't know what to do. I've missed her so much. My feelings towards her never died," Baron said.  
"Do you wanna be with her?" Corey asked.  
"Yes! More than anything in this world," Baron answered.  
"So ask her to move to Florida with you," Corey said.  
"I'm scared. I should have asked last time. Now I don't know if she'll still go," Baron said.  
"Suck it up and ask her. If you leave her again, there won't be no more chances," Corey said.

He knew Corey was right. It was now or never. She had taken him back into her life, which he probably would never understand, but she wouldn't do it again. He knew it. So why was it so hard for him to ask her that simple question? He knew why. He was afraid she would say no.

He waited and more days passed. As they reached Friday in week 7, he was finally working up his courage. He had one week left and he had to have her with him once he went back.

They had just finished another hot round in bed and he was just about to ask her when she, to his surprise, got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"You're not staying?" He asked surprised.  
"I can't. It's the yearly charity event tomorrow and as always my mom is in charge of baking all the cakes. I promised her we'd get up tomorrow at 6 AM and start baking together," she answered.  
"Oh... I just wanted to talk to you about something," he said.  
"Can it wait?" She asked.  
"I guess," he answered.

She walked over to the bed, leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

"Why don't you come by the event tomorrow? It starts at 3 PM," she said.  
"I'll be there," he said.

She gave him a smile.

"Bye Baron," she said before leaving his apartment.

He found Lara next day and walked straight to her.

"Where's Violet?" He asked.

Lara gave him a shocked look.

"She didn't tell you?" She asked.  
"Tell me what?" He asked back.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him inside an empty building, away from the event going on outside.

"She left early this morning," she said.  
"Left? Where to?" He asked.  
"England. To take a two months acting class she found online. I really thought she told you," she answered.  
"What? She didn't tell me anything," he said, starting to feel his heart break as reality set in. "How long has she known she was leaving?"  
"Well, ever since you came back. She came home that morning after you first got back together, found it online and signed up for it," she answered.  
He felt his eyes getting watery.  
"Im sorry, Baron, I really thought you knew," she said and squeezed his arm.

He went home in a daze. It wasn't until he reached his apartment, he finally started crying. She was gone. She had left him. She hadn't even run her plans by him, like his oppinion didn't matter at all. He sighed and dumped down on the couch. Deep inside he knew why. Her oppinion hadn't mattered to him when he left her. He had been selfish and only thought about what he thought was right.

He found his phone and texted her.

 _"Was this all about payback for you? If so, you succeeded. I'm hurting. I fucking love you and you couldn't even tell me goodbye."_

He tossed the phone across the room. He knew she wouldn't reply. If this was about what he did to her, he knew she would act like he had done and ghost him.

"I fucking love you," he cried into his hands.


	3. Fresh meat

"What?" Baron asked as he answered his phone without checking to see who was calling first.  
"Well, good morning to you too, crumpy. It's Danny," his brother sounded on the other end of the line.  
"What's up?" Baron asked.  
"I need you to go to your computer right now. I sent you a link on Skype. You need to see it," Danny answered.  
"What is it?" Baron asked as he made his way to his computer.  
"Just watch it," Danny answered.

Baron clicked on the link. It was a link to a YouTube video from the British wrestling company Southside Wrestling.

"What am I looking for?" Baron asked but the answer was served right away as the camera showed her in the ring.  
"The following contest is set for one fall," she said.  
"Holy shit," Baron said.  
"Looks like she's their new ring announcer," Danny said.  
"Thanks for telling me, Danny. I'll call you back," he said and hung up before his brother could even answer.

He watched the entire show just to see her again and again announcing the different matches. She looked so good. It had been around two months so she must have made it directly from that acting class and into the company. He felt proud of her. He took his phone. He hadn't tried to contact her for a while. He had tried texting and calling the first two weeks but she had ghosted him like he knew she would, so in the end he had given up.

He decided to try one last time.

 _"Congratulation with your new job at Southside Wrestling. You look really good in the ring."_

If she wouldn't answer him this time, he would give up. He had a date the following evening but if there was the slightest hope she would reach out to him, he would cancel it. If she didn't, he would finally let go and move on with his life.

Four months had passed. His date had gone well and they had been a couple ever since that night. It wasn't filled with passion as his relationship with Violet had been but it was nice and gave a certain calmness to his life. He watched Southside Wrestling week after week, basically tormenting himself, but he couldn't help it. He tried to move on. Here he was with a new woman in his life who seemed to love him but still he would go back watching Violet online when he was alone and felt lonely. She hadn't been on their show the past two weeks though and he was beginning to feel like he was going crazy. He had no idea where she would be. It felt like the last lifeline to her had been cut.

"Fresh meat," Erick Rowan said as Baron walked into NXT the following day.

Erick nodded in a direction and he looked over to see the back of a woman. There was something very familiar about her. His jaw dropped as she turned around and found his eyes across the room. He couldn't believe it. She was right there.

He started to walk towards her but Hunter reached her first.

"Good, you're here. Come into my office," Hunter spoke.

She walked with him, away from Baron again. He felt heartbroken once more.

He waited close by for her to come out of the office. Finally the door opened and Hunter shook her hand and welcomed her to the company. As soon as Hunter closed the door and left her in the hallway, he was by her side, grabbing her arm and dragging her into a nearby room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"Wow, nice to see you too. I'm the new ring announcer," she answered.  
"So that's why you've been gone from Southside Wrestling the past two weeks," he said.  
"You've been stalking me online?" She asked with a smirk.  
"Just keeping up with you. You've done good work with them," he said.  
"Thanks," she said.

He scratched his head, not knowing what to say, so he just looked at her.

"Come on, Baron, just get it off your chest," she said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You didn't drag me in here to small talk," she said.  
"Fine. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" He asked.  
"I didn't have to. It was my choice," she answered.  
"You broke my heart," he said.  
"Good," she said and smiled.

He looked at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Good?" He asked.  
"Yes, good. You needed to feel what it was like being left behind like that," she said and crossed her arms.  
"Alright, you got your revenge. Now what?" He asked.  
"Now I walk out of that door and start my new job. Don't worry, we can keep this professional," she said.

She walked towards him but he refused to move away from the door.

"Baron, come on. Don't make this harder than it is," she said.  
"Did you feel anything for me those two months?" He asked.  
"Of course I did. To use your own words, I fucking loved you, but none of that mattered back then and none of it matters now," she said.

He grabbed her, spun her around and pushed her up against the door. A shocking sound escaped her lips and it only made him continue. He held on tight to her upper arms as he pressed himself against her and kissed her hard. It took about 3 seconds before she finally reacted and pushed him away.

"God damn it, Baron," she hissed.

She turned around, opened the door and walked out of it. He followed out, watching her walk down the hallway.

"Baby!" A hight pitch voice sounded.

Violet turned around to see a brunette wrap her arms around Baron. She shook her head and twisted a little smile. So this had to be the mysterious girlfriend of his that had been reported about online. If she only knew that he had just tried to kiss another woman. Baron leaned down and kissed the woman but his eyes stayed on Violet.

"Yeah, go ahead and show me, try to make me jealous," Violet muttered to herself before turning around and walking away.


	4. Blackcurrant cheesecake

It had been three weeks. Three long, agonizing weeks. She was right about keeping it professional. She never once let on that she wanted anything else. He would watch her constantly but her eyes never seemed to catch his, at least not while he was looking at her. She would greet him and even strike up a friendly conversation, both with him and his girlfriend.

Marie... his girlfriend. He was becoming really tired of her. Had he ever loved her? Not really. She was just there and he figured he would try his luck in moving on. Now he just felt like she was in his way all the time but still he kept her around. He kept her around for selfish reasons. He needed Violet to think he had moved on, and he needed her to feel jealous. Not that she ever showed jealousy and he was starting to grow very tired of his own little game.

And then there was Erick Rowan. He and Violet had become close in the short amount of time she had been there. Too close for Baron's liking. It seemed that no matter where Violet went, Erick would go to. They would constantly be talking and he would make her laugh. That beautiful laugh that made him smile every time he heard it run through the performance center. He didn't like Erick being around her one bit. What was Erick even thinking going near his woman? At least, that's what she was suppose to be in Baron's head. He wanted her back more than anything else.

"What do you think about that, baby?" Marie's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He hadn't been listening at all. His eyes had been on Violet and Erick and his mind had been far away.

"Sounds good," he answered and hoped it was the right answer to give.  
"Cool. I'm gonna go ask them then," she said and walked towards Violet and Erick.  
"Ask them what?" He muttered to himself, not understanding what was going on or what he had just agreed to.

He watched them as words were being exchanged between them. Violet quickly looked at him before she nodded. Marie smiled and came back to him.

"They're up for a double date. We agreed on tomorrow," she said.  
"Okay," he said, feeling so stupid but he couldn't let her know that.

He could have kicked himself but now it was too late.

"So I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow, baby," she said and kissed him goodbye.

As he broke the kiss, he caught Violet looking at them. She quickly looked away, clearly she didn't mean to get caught. He twisted a little smile. So she was watching him after all.

He was nervous the next day as he entered the restaurant with Marie by his side. It was stupid to feel this way. There was nothing to be nervous about. He just had to sit there and pretend to be a happy boyfriend on a date with another couple. He sighed in relief as he saw they were the first ones there. They sat down and waited. Marie was talking next to him but he wasn't really listening. He was too busy imagining what she might be wearing, if Erick would kiss her by the table in front of him, how jealous he would feel seeing her in another man's arms.

"Hey guys," Violet's voice sounded.

He looked up at them. He had expected her to dress up to rub it in his face what he was missing out on but she hadn't done that. She was in a pair of black jeans and a dark green t-shirt. He suddenly felt so stupid for trying to make her jealous by letting her see him with Marie. She clearly wasn't gonna play that game with him. But then again, he always thought she had the perfect ass in a pair of jeans. Maybe that was what she was going for. He shook his head lightly. He knew he was just being stupid right now.

Dinner went by uneventful. Marie did most of the talking and as usual she didn't seem to catch on that no one but her was really saying anything. He was so tired of her. Why hadn't he dumped her months ago? It all seemed so pointless and just plain stupid right now, not to mention what a douchebag he was for keeping her around when he didn't have feelings for her. She was just so convenient to have around.

"You want some dessert?" Erick asked once they were done with dinner.  
"Order me whatever you want. I just gotta go pee," Violet answered and stood up.  
"Wait for me," Marie said and followed.

Violet rolled her eyes when Marie wasn't looking. She wasn't really the type of woman to gather up a bunch of girlfriends and go to the bathroom together but she didn't say it out loud. She couldn't really refuse Marie to go to the bathroom.

Baron looked at the desserts on the menu card.

"Get her the blackcurrant cheesecake. She's a sucker for that," he said.

Erick put down his menu card and looked over at Baron.

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" He said.  
"Excuse me?" Baron raised his eyebrows.  
"She's right. You're so far up in your own ass sometimes that you can't see what's going on around you," Erick said.  
"I see it clearly. You two are dating and I'm happy for you," Baron said, forcing on a smile.  
"No, we're not. You're just assuming we're dating because we're always together. True, we have been talking everyday since she got here but do you know what we mostly talk about? You! Your past together, how you both left each other, how sad and sorry she is about the whole thing," Erick said.  
"Please! She hardly ever looks at me," Baron said.  
"She does, all the time. Whenever you're not looking, her eyes are glued on you," Erick said.

The waiter came over and they ordered blackcurrant cheesecake for all of them. Baron looked over at Erick again.

"So you're telling me you and her are nothing but friends?" He asked.  
"Yes. Come on, have you ever seen me kiss her or touch her?" Erick asked.  
"You hug her," Baron said.  
"I hug my mother too and I don't date her either," Erick said.

Baron laughed a little.

"Let me ask you this and don't give me the answer. Just think about it. Do you miss her?" Erick asked.

Baron looked down at the table first, and then when he heard their voices through the restaurant, he turned his head and looked at them walking back from the bathroom.

"Which one of them are you looking at?" Erick asked.

He didn't answer but his eyes were on Violet.

As soon as the women sat down, the waiter came with their dessert.

"Uh, blackcurrant cheesecake. My favourite. Good choice, Erick," Violet said.  
Erick just smiled and nodded.  
"I don't like cheesecake," Marie said and pushed her plate away.

Violet reached over and quickly grabbed her plate without asking. Baron couldn't help but smile at her sassiness. He looked down at the table and bit his lip to keep a chuckle within. Erick, however, allowed himself to laugh.

"What? No need to let a wonderful cake go to waste," Violet said.

Baron secretly watched her eat both pieces. Yes, he missed her. He missed her so badly that he was hurting everyday.

They said their goodbyes outside the restaurant and walked seperate ways home. Baron walked Marie home. She unlocked her door and turned around.

"You wanna come in and spend the night?" She asked.  
Normally he would have said yes but he couldn't keep up the charade anymore.  
"Look Marie, this isn't really working out," he said.  
"What isn't?" She asked.  
"This, us. We're not working out," he said and sighed.  
"You're breaking up with me?" She asked shocked.  
"Yes, I am," he answered.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Truth is I'm in love with someone else," he answered.  
"Who?" She asked.  
"Does it really matter?" He asked back and looked at her.

She was crying.

"It matters to me! I'm gonna kick her ass!" She screamed.

 _"Yeah, good luck with that. She can take you down any day,"_ Baron thought but he didn't say it out loud.

He just mumbled a "sorry" as he turned around and walked away.


	5. No more questions

His eyes found her right away as he came into the performance center next day. As always she was hanging around with Erick but he didn't feel jealous about it this time. After what Erick had said last night, he knew there was nothing there. Erick looked over at him and Baron nodded at him. Erick must have caught on to something in the way Baron looked because he excused himself from Violet and walked over to Baron.

"What's up?" Erick asked.  
"I broke up with Marie last night," Baron answered.  
"I guess I don't have to ask why," Erick said.  
"You know why," Baron said.  
"So what do you wanna do now?" Erick asked.  
"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I mean, I know I want her but I don't know how to approach it," Baron said honestly.  
"Maybe talk to her about it instead of me," Erick teased.  
"Yeah yeah," Baron said, feeling a bit annoyed.

Erick took out a pen and a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote something down. He handed Baron the paper.

"Her address," Erick said.

Baron took the paper and Erick walked back to Violet without another word.

Baron couldn't focuse on his training that day. He kept looking at her, thinking things through over and over. He had no idea where to go from here. They had both hurt each other. Was there even any way they would be able to approach each other again? He shook his head. There had to. He refused to believe otherwise.

He watched her leave as the performance center closed for the day. He wanted to run over to her, wrap his arms around her and just take her with him, but instead he walked in the other direction.

His head was going crazy, his thoughts were out of control, his heart was beating so loud. He walked around town for hours without any purpose. He ran through every possible way to approach this whole thing in his mind. No matter how he turned it around, it all came down to that he just had to tell her. Tell her how he felt. How he had always felt, how he still felt, how he would continue to feel. It had always been her. No one else.

"Enough!" He growled at his own thoughts as he reached his home late that night. "Be a man and do something about it!"

He walked fast to his car, got in and drove. He couldn't keep pushing it out or trying to find the best way around it. He just had to do it.

He ran from the car to her frontdoor and pounded on it. She opened it. She gave him a confused look.

"Baron? What are you doing here this late?" She asked.

He bit his lip as he eyed her up and down. She was only in a pair of short shorts and a thin top. Clearly she was on her way to bed.

"Do you still love me?" He asked.  
"What?" She blurted out, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

He walked towards her. She backed up, feeling uneasy. He closed the door behind him without ever taking his eyes off her.

"Do you still love me?" He asked more firmly as he continued to walk towards her.

She kept backing up until her back was up against the wall. He stopped right in front of her.

"Baron, you're scaring me," she said.  
"Am I? Am I really scaring you or are you just afraid to answer my question? Because I still love you so fucking much and I need to know right now whether or not you still love me too," he said.  
She swallowed.  
"Yes," she said silently.

Before she knew of it, his lips crashed into hers. He was kissing her hard and passionately, grabbing her ass, pushing her up against the wall. She felt him getting hard and she put her hands under his shirt, scratching him down his back. He hissed and broke the kiss. He looked at her. He wanted nothing more than to tear those small pieces of clothes off her body right now and it took all of his self control to hold himself back.

She couldn't understand what was going on as he stepped away from her and into her bedroom. She followed him and watched as he opened her closets. He finally found what he was looking for, a couple of bags, and he threw them on the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"I'm done asking questions. Why, what if, maybe... I don't wanna bother with that anymore. No more questions. Now I'm demanding," he answered.

He started to grab her clothes and put it in the bags.

"What exactly are you demanding?" She asked.  
"You're coming home with me. Tomorrow you can call whatever landlord owns this place and tell him you've moved," he said.

He grabbed her shoes and jewelry and put it in the bags.

"And I have no saying in all of this?" She asked, trying to hold back her smile.  
"Nope," he answered as he grabbed her brush and put in in one of the bags.  
"What else?" He asked himself. "Ah, toothbrush."

He disappeared into the bathroom and came back few seconds later with her toothbrush. Once it was in a bag, he zipped them all and lifted them up. She watched as he disappeared out of her apartment. She went to the open frontdoor to see him load the bags into his car. He came back in shortly after.

"Now I just need you," he said.  
"Can I at least change first?" She asked.  
"No," he answered.

He grabbed her and swung her over his shoulder and carried her out of the apartment. He closed the door behind them and carried her down to his car. He put her in the passenger side, walked around to the driver's side and shortly after they were driving towards his home.

He parked the car and looked over at her.

"Get inside," he said.

They both got out of the car. He grabbed her bags and went to unlock the frontdoor. As soon as they both were inside, he couldn't hold it back any longer. He dropped her bags on the floor, grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

He tore her clothes off. He didn't even care to get her further into the house and into the bedroom. He needed her now. He dragged her with him down to the floor. He grabbed her hips and swung her around on all four. He opened his pants, dropped them to his knees and pushed himself inside her. There they were, those sweet sounds of hers. He smiled as he thrusted into her. Finally she was his again. He thrusted in hard, grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, making her cry out as he made her cum. That wonderful feeling of her walls squeezing his dick. He'd missed it so much. He pushed in one last time and came too.

He pulled out of her, grabbed her around the waist and dragged her with him as he sat down on the floor. She sat in his lap as he kissed her again and held her close. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"No more shitty games, no more revenge, no more being apart. Just us together like we were always meant to be," he said.

She nodded and smiled, not able to find any words to say back, but she knew he felt what she felt. Everything was finally right again.

"Welcome home," he said.


End file.
